A Friendship Like No Other
by blackXrose-chan
Summary: This is my first fan Fiction! Please review! No flames but constructive criticism is welcome! Summary:The Hokage is having a contest just for fun and Naruto ends up getting hurt of course  and Sasuke comes to help and he admits his feeling to him.


NaruSasu-A Friendship Like No Other

_Next will be the endurance run, _Naruto thought, _Gotta stay on my toes so I can Beat Sasuke!_

"Hello Nauto!" Rock Lee said as he walked over towards the blonde, "Isn't this contest so youthful?"

"Sure is! And I'm gonna win!" Naruto stated gleefully.

"But Naruto, Your in sixth place! How do you expect to win when there's only three events left?" Lee asked.

"WHAAAT? Sixth place? Who's ahead of me?"

"Kiba's fifth place, Shikamaru's fourth place, I'm in third, Neji is in second, and Sasuke's first." Lee replied.

"Darn it!" Naruto muttered, "I'm _always_ behind Sasuke..."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. _Not this year Sasuke, _Nartuo thought, _this year you'll be behind me!_

* * *

><p>"The endurance run's next Sasuke. Try not to wear yourself out so quickly." Kakashi told Sasuke, "There's only three events left. If you're worn out, Neji may sneak up behind you and win."<p>

"Pfft. I doubt that any of these losers could beat me." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke! There you are!" Ino giggled and glomped Sasuke.

"Get off of Sasuke, you pig!" Sakura yelled and punched Ino.

Kakashi sighed, opened his book, and thought _Good luck, _as he walked away.

Ino and Sakura started to fight so Sasuke saw this as a chance to get away.

"The endurance run starts in three minutes!" Sasuke heard Shizune say.

_Crap. Trying to avoid the fan girls was already hard __enough, _Sasuke thought, _And next is the endurance run. How bad could this get?_

"Sasuke!" _Oh God! Not another fan girl! _Sasuke thought.

It turns out that it was just Naruto.

"I won't have you backing out this time! I wanna win fair and square!" the blonde said.

Sasuke sighed. This was even worse. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was a complete idiot that bothered Sasuke. Well, it did, but that wasn't the reason at the moment. Sasuke was partially mad at himself because he couldn't admit his love for...for a certain someone. Just looking at Naruto made Sasuke want to-

"Hey! Naruto, Sasuke! The endurance run starts in one minute! Let's go you two!" Kakashi said.

" I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Naruto mumbled with pure excitement and joy.

_Well it can't be __**that **__bad, _Sasuke thought, _As long as Sakura doesn't tackle me on the course._

"Get ready!" Tsunade announced the start of the race, "Get set! GO!"

Sasuke and Naruto got a good start and were well ahead of the others in a few short seconds. Naruto and Sasuke were neck and neck for the first few minutes.

"Gaah! Naruto tripped and face-planted into the ground. "I...won't...give up!" Naruto tried to get back up but fell.

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop. _Should I run or not? Well, we are ahead of the others by about five minutes... _Sasuke was torn. He didn't know whether Naruto would like him the way he did and maybe Naruto would get mad at him for trying to help him, but he was hurt!

Sasuke ran over to Naruto. "Naruto, um, are you..okay...?" Sasuke barely managed to form those few words.

"I think I might've twisted my ankle. I can't get up without falling back down again." Naruto looked at his ankle. It pained Sasuke to hear that Naruto was hurt.

Saskue sighed and tried to keep calm. He picked up Naruto princess-style and started walking towards the village.

"Sasuke what are you doing? The finish line's the _**OTHER **_way!"Naruto squirmed and tried to get out of Sasuke's arms but his grip was too strong.

Calm down, Idiot. Your hurt so I'm taking you back to the village." Sasuke calmly stated.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." Saskue started to run now.

"But what about the contest?"

"Who cares about the contest? The only thing I really and truly care about right now is you, Naruto." Saskue could barely fight back the blush that was starting to spread across his face.

Naruto, however, turned a bright tomato red. Did he hear him correctly? And what did he mean by that anyway?

"S-...Sasuke...what do you mean by-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke kissing him.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Sasuke had just _**kissed **_him?

The dark-haired male reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just..." Sasuke trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence.

Naruto looked up at him with his big, innocent blue eyes that Sasuke had loved so much and said, "I love you, too, Sasuke."

The Uchiha smirked and kissed the blonde's forehead. "Good. Now let's get back to the village so a medic can heal your ankle."

THE END ^_^

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! This is my first fan fiction! No flames please but consructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
